Angel of mine
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Universo Alterno UA. Dos desconocidos deseosos de comerse al mundo se ven, se observan, se gustan, bailan, disfrutan, e inevitablemente comienzan a adentrarse en la vida del otro hasta que se dan cuenta que han encontrado a su Ángel.
1. Introducción

**Declaración** : **Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._ Una noche whatsappeando se nos ocurrió mezclar: música, letras, Candy y, nuestro ingrediente favorito, Terry; entonces nació Angel of mine. Sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir, _sin fines de lucro._ " _Angel of mine"_ interpretada por Amanda Somerville.

.

* * *

.

 **Summary** : Universo Alterno UA. Dos desconocidos deseosos de comerse al mundo se ven, se observan, se gustan, bailan, disfrutan, e inevitablemente comienzan a adentrarse en la vida del otro hasta que se dan cuenta que han encontrado a su Ángel.

.

 **Angel of Mine**

 **.**

* * *

 _By Ayame du Verseau & Gissa Graham_

* * *

 **Hermosas lectoras estoy muy emocionada de compartirles esta historia que comenzó en una noche de platica y hoy, por fin, leerán en sus monitores y pantallas, aquí en FF. Una locura compartida entre mi queridísima amiga Ayame y su servidora.**

 **Rápidamente les platico que esta historia fue publicado por primera vez para la GF 2017, en ella cada una escribimos alternadamente y que cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción.**

 **ATENTAS, A PARTIR DEL CAPÍTULO 2 la historia la encontrarán en el perfil de AYAME DV y se convertirá en CLASIFICACIÓN "M".**

 **Sin mas las dejó para que se pierdan en las letras de Ayame.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Introducción**

 **By Ayame DV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Introducción**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy sentada en el muelle al atardecer, mirando el ir y venir de las olas en calma, mientras la marea empieza a subir y los botes que están ahí se mecen con el suave vaivén del agua. Los tonos acerados del océano pacífico se funden de forma precisa con los azules del cielo, mezclados con nubes de fuego y púrpura… casi llega la noche… amo observar como ese azul oscuro aparece poco a poco en el firmamento, empezando a mostrar destellos titilantes en su bóveda; es un espectáculo maravilloso, casi tanto como sus ojos bravíos…

La brisa fresca y salada aviva mis sentidos y hace revolotear un par de rizos que se han escapado de mi coleta, mismos que intento inútilmente acomodar tras mi oreja. ¡Ah este cabello mío tan travieso!... pero a él le encanta, al menos eso suele decirme. Sonrío pensando en las incontables veces que me ha bromeado gracias a los ensortijados y rubios rulos con los que gusta de entretenerse jalándolos, para luego soltarlos y reír fascinado al mirarlos recobrar su espiral original; aunque sus burlas por mis bucles no se comparan con las que me hace por mis pecas… "Doctora pecas", empezó a llamarme casi recién que lo conocí, apenas supo mi profesión… Recuerdo cómo me enfadaba que se riera tanto a mis costillas; ¡pero era tan maravillosamente guapo que le perdonaba casi cualquier cosa! Vaya, pero es que sigue siendo dolorosamente apuesto; tanto, que cuando lo veo casi me dan ganas de llorar, apenas creyendo lo gallardo que es.

Doy un sorbo a mi capuccino sonriendo; el clima es ideal en este momento, no hace frío y tampoco hace calor, y los murmullos de la ciudad a mis espaldas llegan hasta mí, apagados, como susurrando en mi oído…

Un suspiro profundo se me escapa al recordar el tormento en el que estaba metida hace tres años. Si en ese entonces alguien me hubiese dicho que conocería la perfecta y absoluta felicidad más adelante, me hubiera reído en su cara y habría dado la vuelta para irme a divertir toda la noche…

 _You are everything I need to see_ (Angel of mine, Amanda Somerville)

 _That certain things were meant to be…_

Definitivamente él es todo lo que necesito… ¿qué sería hoy de mí si ese engreído no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino aquélla noche en el Lure Nightclub? Yo viviendo la vida loca y él, bueno, simplemente era él…

Recuerdo que estaba bailando en grupo, con esos "amigos" que en lugar de ayudarme me llevaban por senderos cada día más "relajados", por así decirlo… me movía seductoramente sin pena alguna con una copa en la mano y entonces, como una perfecta visión de ensueño lo vi… tan deslumbrante, tan arrolladoramente soberbio; con ese aire majestuoso que heredó de su padre… claro que yo en ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era; solamente me pareció como si un ángel hubiese escapado del cielo para venir y provocarme, ¿o quizás un demonio expulsado del infierno por ser tan brutalmente apuesto y arrogante? Esa sonrisa de medio lado y sus hipnóticos y felinos movimientos al ritmo de la música, me hicieron pensar en un tigre a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, y esa presa era yo… pero bueno, en ese instante pensé en que el cazador también podía ser cazado y la idea me resultó tan atractiva como él mismo. Me perdí en sus ojos oscurecidos, de mirada intensa y provocativa, ¿Qué iba yo a imaginar que esos zafíreos ojitos se convertirían luego en mis estrellas particulares? ¿Qué iba yo a saber que él se convertiría en mi pilar y en mi universo entero?

 _Can I show you want from me?_

 _Angel of mine, can I thank you?_

 _You have saved me time and time again_

 _Angel I must confess_

 _It's you that always gives me strength_

 _And I don't know where I'd be without you_

De hecho, sin él, creo que todavía seguiría siendo aquélla mujer desesperada por comerse al mundo de un bocado, como si no hubiera un mañana…

De pronto una idea se me cruza por la cabeza… ahora que el sol ha dado paso finalmente a su eterna compañera la luna, que brilla elegante y mira apacible su reflejo bailar coqueto sobre el espejo de agua bajo ella. Las luces de la ciudad también se dibujan en el oleaje que murmura en su antiguo y misterioso lenguaje de nereidas… Sí, he decidido preparar algo especial para él, para mi adorado "mocoso engreído". Algo tan encantador como él mismo; y es que no me cansaría jamás de mostrarle lo que significa para mí, de agradecerle tanto… Me salvó de mí misma y lo hace una y otra vez, me fortalece y me sostiene, ¿cómo no podría demostrarle todo cuanto lo amo y valoro su llegada a mi vida?

 _After all the years went_

 _Constant force within my heart is you_

 _You touch me I fell I'm moving into you_

 _I treasure every day I spend with you_

 _All the things I am content to you_

Y entonces llega a mis sentidos un aroma conocido; su loción magnífica y sensual… sin hacer ruido se sienta a mi lado y después de un lento y seductor beso, decide que también intentará domar ese mismo mechón rebelde que insiste en ser libre… un simple toque suyo sigue estremeciéndome tanto o más que aquélla primera vez… siento como si mi interior bailase a su ritmo, en sintonía con su corazón… ése que siento latir pausado cuando me abraza finalmente… Cada instante a su lado es increíble, con todo y las discusiones y peleas…

 _Angel of mine_

 _Let me thank you_

 _You have saved me time and time again_

 _Angel I must confess_

 _It's you that always gives me strength_

 _And I don't know where I'd be without you_

 _Making me, my angel_

 _I turn the peace that I_

 _Making of my angel_

 _You remind me_

"Alessa y Gillian organizaron una reunión este fin de semana" escucho que su profunda voz me dice. Lo miro y la travesura asoma en sus bellísimos ojos marinos, y siento cómo siempre me siento a salvo con él, aún perdida en esa mirada penetrante y maravillosa.

Wow… aquélla primera vez que nos vimos yo juraba que sería la última también, mejor aprovechar al máximo mientras pudiera ¿no? Y pensar que él creyó lo mismo; y ahora henos aquí… ahora no hay nada que yo no hiciera por él, por ver siempre esa mirada tan increíble y suya, por ser quien provoque esas sonrisas endiabladas que tiene…

 _Angel of mine_

 _Let me thank you_

 _You have saved me time and time_

 _And time and time again_

 _Angel I must confess_

 _It's you that always gives me strength_

 _And I don't know where I'd be without you_

 _Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time  
and time and time again  
Angel I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Daría lo que fuera por él, por este hombre que ha perdido tanto y ha ganado todo… Es tan poderoso como los pilares que debieron sostener el Olimpo en el cielo; para el mundo él es arrogante, silencioso y esquivo, siempre rodeado de un halo de misterio que lo hace irresistible…. Para mí, es bromista, divertido y dulce, generoso y noble como nadie ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Yo que lo deseaba mortalmente sólo una noche, y ahora, lo amo irremediable y eternamente…

Sí, lo confieso, él es mi ángel…

.

.

.

* * *

 **De** **mis** **letras** :

Con otra historia de regreso y como les comentaba arriba con mi queridísima amiga Ayame VD (Un honor escribir contigo hermosa). Les platico que esta historia ya está terminada por lo que todos los lunes estáremos publicando.

También les presumo que la portada de esta historia es dibujo de las talentosas manitas de Ayame, mientras que el color corrió por mi cuenta, por eso las invito a que visiten mi página en FaceBook Srta. Magenta, donde podría ver algunos trabajos de fanarts, por supuesto, principalmente de Candy Candy.

Atentas al próximo Viernes porque abrá más historias.


	2. Anunció

Hola hermosas lectoras, este sólo es un anuncio, en especial para las chicas que amablemente han colocado en seguidas la historia. Para no traerlas de un lado a otro, Ayame DV y yo hemos creado un espacio especial donde la historia será publicada. Ha sido subida a la par con esta publicación para que la encuentren muy rápido en el buscador.

El perfil nuevo se llama: Gissa y Ayame FF

Gracais infinitas. Atte: Gissa Graham y Ayame DV.

Intente dejar link, pero ff no me deja, sólo puedo pegar la clave, pero si la ponen en el buscador aparece en el nuevo perfil. Mil disculpas por el inconveniente

 **s/13113108/1/Angel-of-mine**


	3. Link de capítulo 2

Hola hermosa chicas.

He he visto que ha abido unos inconvenientes al encontrar la historia.

Lea historia, por su contenido, ha cambiado a clasificación "M", por eso no aparecerá en la página principal, en filtros tienen que colocar clasificación "M"

Pero también les dejo este link, no aparece completo, ff no lo deja, pero al colocarlo en el buscador les aparecerá la historia donde se está publicando completa.

Mil disculpas por las molestias. Pero en recompensa ahora publicaremos dos veces a la semana, lunes y jueves, aquí el **capítulo** **3**

Les recuerdo que el perfil es **Gissa y Ayame FF**

 **s/13113108/3/Angel-of-mine**


	4. Chapter 3 arriba

Hola hermosas lectoras, mensaje principalmente para las chicas que dejaron alerta por aquí. Nuevamente **gracias**.

El cpaitulo 3 de Angel of mine ya está arriba. Recuerden que hay varias formas de localizar la historia si aún les cuesta trabajo, una es poner en su buscador Fanfic **Gissa** **y** **Ayame** **FF** y le saldrá al historia.

Otra colocar enelmbuscador **s/13113108/1/Angel-of-mine,** también se los mostrará **.**

La la última es en la página principal de Candy Candy en Fanfiction en filtros coloquen **clasificación** " **M** " y denle aceptar, las direccionara donde sólo hay historias en esta clasificación.

Saludos hermosas y gracias por leer, comentar, colocar en favoritos y en siguiendo. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hermosas lectoras, anunció nuevamente para las chicas que gentilmente colocaron por car la historia entre sus seguidas.

Angel of mine está arriba ya con el capítulo 5.

Copien el link en el buscador y aparecer la historia

Espero la disfruten saludos y abrazos a la distancia

s/13113108/6/Angel-of-mine


End file.
